Dreams
Story John is dreaming, and in his dream he is climbing up a canyon with a storm approaching. He almost makes it to the top, when he hears a scream. He continues climbing, when the earth tremors, and John lets go of the cliff, falling. He slaps down the Omnitrix. Kickin Hawk: Kickin Hawk! (Kickin Hawk raises his arms, stabbing the talons in the back of his arms, slowing himself down, and catching himself. He then clucks like a chicken.) That hurt! Not the best idea. (He pulls one talon out of the wall, and stabs his fingers into the cliff. He uses both hands, and climbs up.) Kickin Hawk makes it to the top, where he stares at a big dragon, resembling Diagon, standing on its two hind legs. He was holding a faceless princess in one of his paws. Then, a fairy flies up to Kickin Hawk, flying in front of his face. Fairy: Take the sword! (John then sees a sword sticking out of a stone.) Only the Thunder Sword can defeat the dragon. Kickin Hawk: Please. I’ll pluck his feathers. Kickin Hawk walks forward, and grabs the hilt of the sword. He then pulls it out of the stone, releasing a flash of light. He raises the sword, as the dragon breathes fire at Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk swings the sword, firing a lightning bolt to block the attack. Kickin Hawk then raises the sword up high, and a lightning bolt strikes the dragon from the sky. It drops the princess, and Kickin Hawk jumps up, catching the princess. He then lands softly on the ground. Princess: (Without sound) You saved me. Thank you. Kickin Hawk: Anything to help a lady like yourself. Calm and Powerful Voice: John Smith. (Then, the princess disappears and Kickin Hawk is trapped in the middle of a giant spider web, sword still in hand. He struggles, when a human figure materializes in the air. He has white hair, his entire left arm in bandages, purple eyes, blue robes and John’s face materializes.) Kickin Hawk: You again. Why don’t you leave me alone already?! Phantom: I cannot be the Phantom of your demise if I did that. As you, will die by my hand. Kickin Hawk: Go ahead and try. Kickin Hawk uses the talons on his arms to cut through the web. Kickin Hawk then jumps forward, going to stab Phantom. Phantom surprises him with a punch with his right fist, sending Kickin Hawk flying back, dropping the sword. Phantom grabs the sword, marveling at it. Kickin Hawk reverts. Phantom: A good sword. (He raises it, and a lightning bolt strikes it.) Now, die. (Phantom thrusts the blade at John, and he raises his arms to block it.) Voice: The gate, will open. (A door opens behind John, and he falls through, the door closing behind him. John falls, and lands in a beautiful meadow, resembling a fairy tale land.) John: Where am I? (Then, a flash occurs, and the entire meadow bursts into flames. Everything was burning, and John tries to run away. Phantom appears in front of him, raising his left arm. John’s hit by a pulse wave, knocking him down, and pinning him to the ground.) Phantom: Goodbye. (Phantom raises the sword, and swings down to decapitate John.) John shoots up, panting and sweating. He was back in his room, sitting on the bed. He looks at his hand, seeing it shaking.) End Scene Xavier: How long have you been having this dream? (John and Xavier were in the library.) John: Every night. Since I’ve, uh, regained sanity. It’s the same dream, the same scenario, the same result. But I use different alien forms each time, as if that will change the ending somehow. Xavier: That isn’t uncommon, trying to control the dream. And this, Phantom as you called it, looked like you. John: Only his face. His hair was white, and his presence was pure evil. Xavier: Do you mind if I examine for myself? John: Go ahead. (Xavier touches John’s forehead, and sees the dream for himself.) Xavier: Hm. It doesn’t seem like it’s a reaction to something. I’m not sure what the cause is. I’m sorry to say that once again, I’ve been unable to help. John: Nonsense, Professor. You’ve helped me more than I can thank you for. (Then, Logan comes in.) Logan: Hey, new guy! It’s your turn for the Danger Room. John: (Sighs) Got it. (John gets up, and follows Logan. Xavier ponders, then follows.) End Scene Logan: Alright, John. The goal here is for you to get through with as few forms as possible. Your mission is to get through the base, and recover the statue. John: (In an X-Men suit) Alright. Let’s get it over with. (The simulation activates, and John is inside a military base. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Lodestar: Lodestar! Lodestar charges in, and iron walls shoot out of the ground. Lodestar takes to the air, flying over the wall. Guns come out of the walls, firing at Lodestar. Lodestar raises a magnetic shield, blocking the attacks. Lodestar fires magnetic waves at the guns, and pull them out of the wall. He continues forward, and uses his powers to force a door open. He arrives in a room where a giant marble statue was in the middle of. Then, two Sentinel robots come out of the walls, preparing to fire at Lodestar. Lodestar: These things again? Please. (Lodestar raises his arms, forming a green magnetic sphere. He thrusts it at the ground, and the pulse wave hits the Sentinels, disabling them.) Now, to get out of here. Lodestar takes to the air, and uses his magnetic powers to tear through the ceiling, making a hole. Lodestar lands on the roof, and hits the Omnitrix. Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! (Spidermonkey fires his web, catching the statue. He starts to pull the statue up, when an energy blast hits and destroys the web, causing the statue to fall to the floor, unharmed.) Another one, huh. (Spidermonkey jumps down, and gasps.) You! Standing in the doorway is the Phantom from John’s dreams. The features are exactly the same. Phantom starts walking forward, and Spidermonkey starts backing up, frightened. Logan: That wasn’t in the simulation. Xavier: I just added it. Apparently, John’s been having nightmares, where this man kills him. Scott: Who is he? Xavier: Not sure. But John needs to face up to him. Spidermonkey: How did you get here? Phantom: (Laughs) Poor John. Did you really think you could escape the Phantom of your demise? (Spidermonkey stands tall, and hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ultimate Spidermonkey! Ultimate Spidermonkey charges in, spitting web at Phantom. Phantom dodges, and jumps, kicking Ultimate Spidermonkey in the face. He steps back, and goes to stab Phantom with his spider leg. Phantom catches it with ease, and fires an energy blast at Ultimate Spidermonkey, sending him flying into the statue, breaking it. Computer: Simulation over. Objective; failed. (The simulation ends, Phantom disappearing. Ultimate Spidermonkey reverts, as he leaves the room. Jean stops him.) Jean: Hey. What happened in there? John: I let my mind get the best of me. (John pushes past, and continues on, going past Kitty.) End Scene John is dreaming, and in his dream he is climbing up a canyon with a storm approaching. He almost makes it to the top, when he hears a scream. John: Going to go in soft this time. (John stands on a small ledge, activating the Omnitrix.) Armodrillo: Armodrillo! (Armodrillo puts his arms to the cliff, and pumps his jackhammers, digging into the cliff. He comes out under the dragon’s foot, knocking it over. It drops the princess, and Armodrillo catches her.) Princess: (Without sound) You saved me. Thank you. Armodrillo: Don’t thank me yet. Stand back. (Armodrillo puts the princess down, then goes over and draws the Thunder Sword. He then charges in, and stabs the dragon, sending lightning through its body. The dragon is obliterated.) There we go. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Cannonbolt: Ultimate Cannonbolt! Calm and Powerful Voice: John Smith. You think you can resist me? (Then, the princess disappears and Ultimate Cannonbolt is trapped in the middle of a giant spider web, sword still in hand. He struggles, when a human figure materializes in the air. He has white hair, his entire left arm in bandages, purple eyes, blue robes and John’s face materializes.) Ultimate Cannonbolt: I’m ready for you this time, Phantom. Phantom: You think you are, but you know that isn’t true. Ultimate Cannonbolt curls up, spinning and tearing through the web with his spikes. He rolls at Phantom, the sword sticking out. Phantom raises his arm, and a glass wall appears, knocking Ultimate Cannonbolt back, causing him to drop the sword. Phantom grabs the sword, marveling at it. Phantom: A good sword. (He raises it, and a lightning bolt strikes it.) Now, die. Phantom thrusts the blade at Ultimate Cannonbolt, but he curls up, deflecting the attack. He rolls at Phantom, but he fires lightning from the sword, breaking through Ultimate Cannonbolt’s armor, reverting John. Phantom goes to stab John, as he holds his arms up. Voice: The gate, will open. (A door opens behind John, and he falls through, the door closing behind him. John falls, and lands in a beautiful meadow, resembling a fairy tale land.) John: No. Not again. (Then, a flash occurs, and the entire meadow bursts into flames. Everything was burning, and John tries to run away. Phantom appears in front of him, raising his left arm. John’s hit by a pulse wave, knocking him down, and pinning him to the ground.) Phantom: Goodbye. (Phantom raises the sword, and swings down to decapitate John.) John shoots up, panting and sweating. He was back in his room, sitting on the bed. He looks at his hand, seeing it shaking.) John: Dang it! He won again! End Scene The next morning, everyone is in the front yard, as it was the first day of school, and they were all getting ready to leave. John is wearing a pure black t-shirt and jeans. Kitty: You alright, John? You look sort of out of it. John: Yeah. A bit tired. Xavier: Well, you have been accepted into the school, to start your senior year. John: Thank you Professor, for everything. (Then, a giant door appears, made of white stone, and has a clown face on top of it.) What the?! (The area turns black, as the others run back. John stays in place, staring.) Wow. (John sees the meadow from his dreams.) It’s the same. Kitty: John! What are you doing?! Clown: So, you can see the world. That means that you believe. (The clown rolls a die. It lands on one.) One. That means one can enter. Do you choose to go? John: (Flashing back to when he, Gwen and Kevin were standing in front of the Door to Anywhere.) The realm of magic. Ledgerdomain. I’m going! Kitty: John? John: (Turns to the others) Sorry guys, but it’s time for me to go. In truth, I’m not from this world. I can’t remember where I’m from, but I know that I have to move on. Kitty: You’re not making sense. Of course you’re John: Goodbye, Kitty. (He gives her a thumbs up.) Later. (John runs for the door, which opens for him. He goes through, and the door closes, disappearing behind him.) Characters *John Smith *Professor Xavier *Logan *Scott *Jean *Kitty *Fairy (dream) Villains *Phantom (dream) *Dragon (dream) *Sentinels Aliens *Lodestar *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey In Dream *Kickin Hawk *Armodrillo *Ultimate Cannonbolt Trivia *It's revealed that John's been having the same nightmare every night. *This is the first time John travels to a different dimension without using Ultimate Clockwork's power. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: X-Men Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc